


Waiting On

by Hummingbird_52



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Restaurants, Traducción al español | Translated into Spanish, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird_52/pseuds/Hummingbird_52
Summary: —Torrijas, tortitas, huevos con bacon... Podría hacerte todo lo que quisieras, corazón, pero no. Tortilla de claras, mañana tras mañana. Esto es prueba de una clara falta de imaginación.





	Waiting On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109132) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



—Dispara, querido —dice Eames apoyándose sobre el mostrador del restaurante. 

Arthur considera tomarse la petición de forma literal. Cierra el menú con cuidado y dice: 

—Tortilla de claras con espinacas y guarnición de salchichas de pavo. 

—Eso es brutal, querido. ¿Por qué insistes en hacerle estas cosas a mi corazón a estas horas? —dice Eames. Su acento parece volverse aún más pronunciado cuando está siendo sarcástico. Es decir, casi siempre. 

Arthur se niega a ponerse a la defensiva. 

—No puedo ser la única persona del mundo que toma el mismo desayuno todos los días. 

—Torrijas, tortitas, huevos con bacon... Podría hacerte todo lo que quisieras, corazón, pero no. Tortilla de claras, mañana tras mañana. Esto es prueba de una clara falta de imaginación. 

—Lo que prueba es una preocupación fundamental por que mis trajes me sigan valiendo —dice Arthur con calma. 

Eames recorre con la mirada el cuerpo de Arthur, como si pudiera verlo a través del mostrador. 

—Bueno, eso no te lo puedo discutir. Tus trajes te quedan _excepcionalmente_ bien. 

Arthur lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Es muy, muy temprano y no está seguro de estar lo suficientemente despierto para esto. No cree que _nunca_ estará lo suficientemente despierto para esto. 

—Periódico, por favor. Y más café. 

Eames saca un periódico de detrás del mostrador, todavía nuevo y sin leer, y llena la taza de Arthur. 

—Me encanta cuando te pones mandón —dice contento. 

Arthur pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a leer la portada. 

***

El trabajo de Arthur le exige estar en la oficina a ridículas horas de la mañana. Sus compañeros de trabajo siempre comentan que Arthur parece sorprendentemente despierto cuando llega, siempre a tiempo. Pero no llegaría ni a tiempo ni tan despierto si no fuera por el desvío que toma cada mañana al restaurante que hay al lado de la estación de tren. Tiene su rutina matutina calculada hasta el más mínimo detalle: se levanta, se ducha y se viste, camina manzana abajo y se sienta en su asiento en el mostrador del restaurante, que siempre está desocupado y esperándole. Hay relativamente pocas personas a estas horas, unos cuantos clientes habituales y algún que otro grupo que ha venido por el refugio y las calorías después de una noche de fiesta. 

Eames le sirve una taza de café sin preguntar, aunque siempre le da a Arthur el menú, el cual Arthur lee detenidamente antes de cerrar y devolverlo. 

Eames arquea las cejas. 

—¿Te apetece expandir hoy tus horizontes? 

—Tortilla de claras con espinacas —dice Arthur. 

—Con guarnición de salchichas de pavo —termina Eames con un suspiro—. ¿Por qué me haces esto, querido? 

—Me pregunto cómo es que sigues teniendo clientes si insistes en hostigarlos por sus pedidos —dice Arthur, frunciendo un poco el ceño. 

—Va, va, que solo te hostigo a ti —dice Eames—. No puedes pensar de verdad que tengo a alguien más, sabes que mi devoción es incondicional. 

—Periódico. Café —dice Arthur, e Eames le proporciona ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca. 

***

Arthur está muy, muy unido a su rutina. Se despierta, va al restaurante, se toma su desayuno, lee el periódico y se va a trabajar. Eames ocupa buena parte de su rutina matutina, pero, aunque la charla varíe, Eames siempre tiene su comida lista en cuestión de minutos y siempre se ocupa de la factura de Arthur con la misma rapidez. Arthur agradece la eficiencia. 

—¿Una mala noche? —le recibe Eames con simpatía. 

—Mnnrgh —dice Arthur, esforzándose por actuar como un ser humano, pero no está del todo seguro de haberlo logrado—. Voy a trabajar horas extra durante toda mi vida —farfulla de mal humor. 

—No toda la vida, seguro —dice Eames. 

—Voy a morir —gime Arthur, porque en frente de Eames no tiene que ser la voz de la razón y la responsabilidad, y a quien de todos modos no le hacen falta ninguno de los dos. 

—Arriba ese ánimo, querido, lo lograrás —dice Eames con suavidad, le sirve más café y le pasa el periódico. 

Solo cuando llega al trabajo, Arthur se da cuenta de que Eames no le pasó el menú en ningún momento y que ni siquiera ordenó nada, pero de todos modos ha recibido su desayuno de siempre. 

***

—Dime, amor, ¿a qué te dedicas? —pregunta Eames una mañana, antes de pasarle el periódico. 

—Trabajo en un fondo de inversión libre —miente Arthur con soltura. Miente sobre ello tan a menudo que ahora apenas tiene que pararse a pensar. 

—No me digas —dice Eames, y a Arthur le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que Eames no le cree, para nada. 

—¿Por qué has abierto un restaurante? —pregunta Arthur, después de haberse leído parte de un artículo con pocas ganas. 

—Soy un ladrón internacional retirado y he decidido invertir mis últimas ganancias en lo que es, metafóricamente, el buen camino —dice Eames como si nada. 

Arthur lo mira de reojo con recelo y toma un largo trago de café. 

—¿Y qué tal te va? 

—Bueno —dice Eames, mientras pone un plato en frente de Arthur—, ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerte huevos tal como te gusta. Es una ventaja significativa a favor del trabajo honesto. 

—¿Pero no has dicho que mi desayuno es aburrido? —pregunta Arthur. 

—Tu desayuno, sí. ¿Tú, querido? Nunca —dice Eames y se va a tomar el pedido a alguien más en la otra punta del mostrador. 

***

Varias semanas después, el caos reina en el restaurante. Es viernes por la mañana y cada gilipollas borracho que se ha quedado en los clubes y en los bares hasta la hora del cierre está en el restaurante de Eames. Arthur da un paso dentro del local y baraja la posibilidad de dar media vuelta e ir a la oficina más temprano, excepto que tiene hambre y cero cafeína en la sangre. Además, Eames le busca con la mirada y señala con firmeza el asiento de siempre de Arthur. 

—Siento el jaleo, querido —dice Eames, teniendo que hablar un poco más alto para hacerse oír. Arthur sujeta su taza de café con fuerza e intenta no pensar en matar a todos los que estropean su minuciosa y tranquila rutina—. ¿Lo de siempre? 

Arthur asiente e Eames se dirige afanosamente a tratar con la mesa de gilipollas número 3, mientras su atormentada camarera se las arregla con las mesas número 1 y 2. 

Está tan desconcertado por la conmoción que ni se da cuenta de que no tiene un periódico en frente de él hasta que Eames vuelve con más café y suelta: 

—Mierda. Se me ha olvidado el periódico esta mañana, querido… Vuelvo en un periquete. 

Y antes de que Arthur pueda responder, Eames da la vuelta a la encimera y sale del restaurante. Mete unas cuantas monedas en la máquina y saca un nuevo periódico. 

Cuando se lo pasa a Arthur, este se lo queda mirando confuso. 

—¿Compras el periódico todas las mañanas? 

—Te compro el periódico todas las mañanas —corrige Eames—. ¿Puedo tentarte a una tortita al menos? Creo que te llevará el viento. 

—No, gracias —dice Arthur automáticamente, intentando esconder sorpresa. Eames ha estado contribuyendo a su rutina matutina hasta más de lo que pensó. 

Eames vuelve a rellenar su taza innecesariamente y Arthur intenta concentrarse en el periódico con poco éxito. 

***

Una de dos, o Eames no es un ladrón internacional retirado o era tan bueno que no hay registro de él y ningún rumor por parte de las fuentes de Arthur que pueda identificarlo. Arthur no se puede creer cuanto tiempo se ha gastado investigándolo. También está la parte en la que Eames _tiene un restaurante_ y probablemente solo esté tomándole el pelo a Arthur porque le divierte. 

Ahora, cuando Eames le pasa el periódico, Arthur dice “gracias” y lo coge con cuidado en vez de agarrarlo desagradecidamente como solía hacerlo. 

—De nada, corazón —dice Eames con cariño. 

Solía pensar que todos los que venían al restaurante estaban sometidos al interminable aluvión de apelativos cariñosos, pero aparte del ocasional “tesoro” dirigido a niños pequeños y mujeres mayores de setenta años, Arthur parece ser el único blanco de todos los apelativos cariñosos de Eames. 

—Será mejor que te des prisa, querido, o perderás el tren —dice Eames, cuando Arthur se queda absorto leyendo un artículo en el periódico y pierde la noción del tiempo—. No es que me oponga a pasar más tiempo contigo, pero sé que te disgustan enormemente los cambios en tu horario. 

—Oh —dice Arthur, sorprendido. Mira su reloj y se apresura a sacar la cartera. 

Eames cubre una de sus manos con la suya. 

—Puedes hacerlo mañana. Ve. 

Arthur se le queda mirando con sorpresa, pero entonces oye el rugido del tren y dice: 

—Mañana, pues. —Le lanza a Eames una sonrisa agradecida antes de salir con prisa por la puerta. 

***

Arthur acaba de completar el día anterior un proyecto largo y complejo, y se enfrenta en la oficina con la inusual situación de no tener absolutamente nada que hacer. Seguro que encontrará algo con lo que entretenerse después, pero por ahora no tiene nada que le retenga. 

—Buenos días —dice Eames, sonriendo con suavidad. No es como la brillante sonrisa que suele dirigir a sus clientes, es sutil y personal, y Arthur se ha dado cuenta de que es solo para él. 

—Buenas —dice Arthur. Se acerca a paso ligero y se sienta en el taburete. 

—Tu belleza arrasa hasta más de lo normal esta mañana. ¿Cuál es la causa de una sonrisa brillante? —pregunta Eames, apoyándose en la encimera. 

—Un trabajo bien hecho —dice Arthur. 

—No estoy para nada sorprendido. No esperaría menos de ti, Arthur querido. 

Eames rara vez utiliza su nombre y Arthur nunca se lo ha dicho, aunque, por supuesto, ha pagado alguna que otra vez con tarjeta, así que Eames sabe cuál es. Aunque hay algo en oír su propio nombre usado con moderación entre los apelativos cariñosos habituales de Eames que provoca una sensación absolutamente traicionera a las entrañas de Arthur. 

—¿Qué será esta mañana? —pregunta Eames, la expresión llena de tolerante buen humor. 

—Torrijas. Con fresas —dice Arthur. 

Eames se ríe entre dientes, largo y ronco. 

—No tienes nada que demostrarme, tesoro. Toma tu soso desayuno si quieres. 

—Pero no lo quiero. Quiero probar algo nuevo —dice Arthur, y a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de Eames, está bastante seguro de que no están hablando solo de la comida. 

—Entonces solo tardaré un momento —dice Eames, enfatizando la oración con un gentil golpecito con el periódico en el hombro de Arthur antes de pasárselo. 

Cuando Eames posa el plato en frente de él, es una preciosa y pulcra composición de triángulos dorados y rojas, rojas fresas, todo espolvoreado ligeramente con azúcar glas. Y, aunque generalmente Eames le deja tomar su desayuno en relativa paz, esta vez se queda para observar con interés a Arthur. 

—Me estás poniendo nervioso —dice Arthur mientras corta una parte y la acompaña con una rodaja de fresa. 

—Bueno, no tienes ni idea de cómo me estás poniendo a mí —dice Eames. Observa a Arthur tomar un bocado, masticar concienzudamente y tragar—. ¿Y bien? No me dejes con las ganas, querido. ¿Qué te parece? 

—Es pecado en un plato —dice Arthur, francamente. 

—Si crees que esto es pecado, querido, tienes menos imaginación de la que pensé —dice Eames. Coge una fresa del plato de Arthur y la remoja en sirope de arce antes de llevársela a esos sensuales labios.

Arthur se da cuenta de que se ha quedado con la boca abierta y la cierra de repente. Y, entonces, toma una decisión. 

***

—Lo siento, estamos cerrando —dice Eames sin levantar la mirada. 

Es media tarde, y Arthur dice: 

—Lo sé. 

Eames levanta la vista entonces, sobresaltado. 

—Vaya, esto es inesperado. 

—Puede que no tenga mucha imaginación, como ya has mencionado, pero a veces se me ocurren unas ideas bastante buenas —dice Arthur, andando sin prisa hacia el mostrador. 

—Oh, ilumíname, querido. 

Arthur observa atentamente el restaurante vacío a su alrededor, oscuro y limpio. No ha podido pensar en nada más todo el día y no va a dar marcha atrás ahora. 

—Ven a casa conmigo, señor Eames. 

Eames le observa fijamente durante un largo momento y entonces estira el brazo por encima de la encimera, coge a Arthur por la corbata y lo acerca para un largo, lento y desordenado beso tan lleno de promesas que Arthur duda de que consigan aguantar el camino de vuelta a su piso. Cuando se separan, a ambos les falta el aliento y se observan entre ellos. 

—Bueno, me encanta recibir órdenes de ti, querido... Espero que no te importe recibir unas cuantas de mí, para variar —dice Eames. 

—Oblígame —dice Arthur como quien no quiere la cosa, y da media vuelta para salir. 

Eames lo sigue de cerca, girando el cartel a "cerrado" y cerrando con llave. Arthur esperaba llegar rápido a su piso. En cambio, Eames engancha el brazo de Arthur con el suyo y pasean lentamente calle abajo. 

—No tenemos prisa a ninguna parte, corazón —dice Eames—. Solo te tengo por 20 minutos cada mañana. Tendrás que perdonarme por querer tomarme mi tiempo contigo esta tarde. 

—Oh —dice Arthur, sorprendido y abrumado por sentimiento que no consigue identificar, pero una mirada a Eames cuando llegan a su casa es todo lo que necesita y, de repente, sabe. 

En la caminata de cinco minutos a su piso, por el mismo camino que toma cada mañana hacia la cafetería, pero al revés, Arthur se enamora. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este en un pequeños oneshot al que le tengo mucho cariño. El/La autor/a fue muy amable y me dejó publicar mi traducción. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
